Kamen Rider X Black Rock Shooter : Be The Knight
by UltraRider
Summary: Normal middle schooler, Tsutomu Niiboshi, had a dream about the world destruction. He doesn't realize that the dream is a prophercy of his destiny, to be the knight that gives hope for humanity.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character from Kamen Rider, Ultraman, and Black Rock Shooter.**

**Once again, a new project. I hope you like it.**

**The main character is not an O.C., it's the main character of Ultraman Gaia : The Battle in Hyperspace. This fanfiction is inspired from Ultraman Gaia : The Battle in Hyperspace too.**

**Sorry for my english writing skills**

**Don't forget to give review or critics.**

* * *

"Now, let's we create new invention."

"_**CAT! TRUCK! SUPER MATCH!**_**"**

***CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK* "**_**READY OR NOT?"**_

"HENSHIN!"

"_**THE CLAW OF NEW WORLD! CATTRUCK! YEEA-**_"

*click.* suddenly the television screen turned off, only left a reflection of teenage boy with shocked and disappointed expression on his face.

Then he turned back his head and saw his mother who turned off the tv with remote on her hand.

"Ah mom, that's horrible. Why you do that?" the boy said disappointed.

Then his mom suddenly smiling at him, make the teen shudder. "Your test result, it's very bad right?" The mother said showing the teen his test result. He got 35.

"B-but that's just a mock test mom, I-I will do the best in the real test, so please! The teen pleaded.

"...The show is already ended last year right?" The mom said. "I can't count how many times you watch this over and over." She eject the disc from blu-ray player.

"Oh, no!" The teen said. His mom put the disc at disc case. "Please, please, please, please."

"That's enough." She said with raising her voice a little while smack the teen's head with disc case. "Tsutomu, you're already in a second year of middle school. This is the exact time you start doing another stuff other than watching super hero show. You're not a kid anymore." Then she showed the teen's / Tsutomu Niiboshi's test result again. "How about studying, sports, and other important stuff? Here, I'll give your test back."

Tsutomu take the test result paper with sorrowful expression.

Later in the midnight, Tsutomu sneakingly taking rice cracker at kitchen cabinets. "Can't watch super hero show without snack." He said quietly.

"Let's watch the classic one." Then he take one of the dvd in one of his many collection. "You can't stop me, mom. My love at super hero show would never faded away."

His room are filed with many super hero show merchandise. From toys, replicas, blu-ray disc, dvd, vhs, and posters.

He put the dvd in the disc player and turn down the tv volume. The tittle card of the show appeared on television soundtrack of the show played in the quiet midnight.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"No, there still something that I can do. That's why I have the power of light!"

"Power of light. Goro, you're really cool." Tsutomu said while he munching the rice cake. Then suddenly the tv screen went static. "What the-" Tsutomu tries to smack the tv with his hand.

"Light? What kind of nonsense is that?" The sound from television can still be heard while the screen went static.

But suddenly a bright light like thunder flash comes out from television."WHOAA!" Tsutomu jumped and fall down hurting his butt because of shock, and close his eyes with his hand as the light shower blinding his eyes. "AAAAAAKH!"

When he open his eyes, Tsutomu shown with an apocalyptic scenery. The buildings and skycrapers are crumbling and flames burns vehicles, trees, and everything in it sight. "W-what's happened?" Tsutomu in shock and disbelief.

Then he saw five figures from a far, from what he can saw, all of them are woman and they had it's own uniqueness and color. Black, green, yellow, white, and red. They looked at Tsutomu with blank expressions.

"Who-who are you people?" Tsutomu said as he feels horrified with their looks and expressions.

"Tsutomu Niiboshi." Suddenly one of them called his name. The black colored girl.

"W-Who are you?" He said stuttered.

"Your world is in the verge of destruction." The black colored girl said to Tsutomu.

"...This is only dream right?" Tsutomu said while scratching his head.

"Don't let what you saw now became reality in your world." The girl said. "Please, don't let this world destroyed." This is the last thing Tsutomu heard as a bright light blinding his eyes.

* * *

**Kamen Rider X ******Black Rock Shooter** :**

**BE THE KNIGHT.**

**Episode 1 : Beginning**

* * *

"Mom, I'm off." Tsutomu said as he went to the school.

As his house already far from his sight. He suddenly hear a girl calling his name. "Tsutomu-kun, over here!"

"Ah, hey everyone." In front of him are a group of four middle school girl. The one who call him is Mato Kuroi, a black-haired school girl with blue eyes. She has short, choppy pig tails.

"Good morning, Tsutomi-san." Greets from the tallest from the group, Takanashi Yomi. She wears eyeglasses and has a green eyes and wavy dark hair tied with red string.

As they walk together, Tsutomu remembering his dream. "You know, last night I had a strange dream."

"Eeeh..., it must be two giant kaijuu battle each other again right?" Said the girl who has hazel brown eyes and very messy blonde hair tied with pink ribbon in a side ponytail on the right. Her name is Kagari Izuriha.

"No, no. You see, the city is on fire and there are five-"

"See? You always had a dream about giant kaijuus fight." Kagari cut off. The other three girl giggling.

"No, it's not about that! And then I met-"

"Tomu, you are really addicted with super hero show." Said the shortest in the group, Yuu Kotari. She has a combed down tawny hair and hazel eyes. She wears an orange hairclip on the left side of her hair.

"...You really sounded like my mom." Tsutomu said while pouting. The girls lauging, they really like to tease their only male friend.

* * *

Tsutomi is not a loner, on the contrary, he really likes to talks about super hero show. But Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu is the only best friend he had. He can't really blend in with other classmate or people in the same age because they think Tsutomi is childish. And Tsutomi can't find other topic to talk about other than super hero show.

There is another reason, Tsutomu was a year late in enrolling into middle school. After the elementary school graduation, he had an accident that almost cost his life. He was getting hit by bus for saving kitten. The recovery needs one year, and after he finally enter middle school, he think he can't blend in with classmates that younger than him.

But before the end of first year, he met Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu in school rooftop while he draws a character from super hero show in sketch book.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing." Mato said from behind him make him startled and fall.

"WHOA!" He said as he fall to the floor.

"A-Ah sorry! I'm very sorry for startling you!" Mato apoligize.

"Mato, you shouldn't do that." Yuu said as she takes Tsutomi's sketch book from floor. "Wow, you're right. He really can draw." She said as she saw Tsutomi's drawings.

"What's with the theme? Why all of them are costumed guy?" Kagari said.

"Yuu, Kagari, you can't looked at someone's property without permit." Yomi said.

"T-that's, what I draw is the hero from super hero show. The one I draw just now is Dai Yuuki, the dark eagle from Jet Squadron Birdman."

"I don't understand what you said but you really can draw." Kagari said as she still looked at the sketch book."

"You really had talent." Yomi added.

"A—ah, thank you." Tsutomi scratch his head. Feeling happy that there are still people who appreciate his drawing.

"Hey, what's your name?" Mato asked.

"M-my name is Tsutomi Niboshii."

"I am Mato Kuroi."

"My name is Yomi Takanashi."

"Kagari Izuriha. Cheers."

"It's Yuu Kotari. Pleased to meet you!"

They really like Tsutomi's drawing eventhough they are not a fan of super hero show. They often met in rooftop every school days and talk each other. They eventually became close friend.

* * *

Now back in the present. In the shoe locker, Tsutomi still talks about super hero show. "Create is really good, but now is Ma-O's turn. I hope I can enjoy the story like Create's."

"You still talk about super hero show?" Kagari said uninterested.

"Everyday you always talk about masked this, super that. You're not going to get tired about it?" Mato said

"Nope, never." Tsutomi proudly said. "I guarantee you will love it after you watch it."

"Hee... really?" Yuu doubt it.

"Super hero show is good but how about your study?" Yomi asked.

"Eh, errr. I will do my best in the next test! I promise!"

The girls can only sighing in defeat.

* * *

In the break time, Tsutomu went to near basketball field. He opens his skecthbook and began to draw. But suddenly a basketball hit his head, make his head spinning.

"Sorry Tsutomu!" One of his classmate said. "You want to play basket with us?"

Tsutomu at first feels doubt. But then he remember what his mother said to him. "Maybe I will try it little bit." As he went to play with his classmates, suddenly three bigger figure blocking his way. Then one of them taking the sketch book that Tsutomu put on the floor.

"Your draw is really suck, brat. Drawing something like this, you're really just a little kid." The tallest one said.

"Little kid! Little kid!" The fat one repeat it like parrot.

Tsutomu's classmates is afraid with the bullies, they quietly step away.

The tallest put his hand at Tsutomu's head. Scrambling his hair. "Why you like super hero?"

"Because, they are strong and friend of justice." Tsutomu said quietly.

"Oooh, because they're strong huh?" The taller one said in mock tone.

"Give that ball to us!" The baldy one demand. Then he take the ball from Tsutomu's hand forcefully.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Suddenly Mato appeared. Behind her is Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu. They looked very angry.

"Don't bully him!" Yuu shouts.

The tallest one laugh loudly. "If you're act like grown up, you don't need your own harem protects you. Bye little baby." He said as he poke Tsutomu's head and leave him. The baldy one following him from behind while playing the basketball.

"Bye little baby." The fat one repeat it. Then he follows the other bullies.

Tsutomu can only rub his head.

"Tsutomu-san, are you alright?" Yomi said worried.

"Ah, no, i'm okay Yomi."

"Tsutomu, why that upperclassman always bullying you?" Kagari said.

"...You remember when I said that I was a year late in enrolling into middle school right?" Tsutomu said. "They used to be my classmates back when in elementary school. We always playing video games together, watching and discussing super hero show together. but somehow they're change when we're in 5th year. They're not interested in super hero show or anything they consider childish."

"At first they avoid me when I talk about super hero show to them, then they began to bully me little by little. Know that I became their junior, their bullying became more cruel each day."

"...That's horrible." Yomi said.

"Tsutomu-kun, why you never fight back?" Mato asked.

"Eh, why you ask?" Tsutomu scratch his cheek. "Because they're stronger and bigger than me, isn't it?"

Yuu sighing. "Tomu, why you always like this. If you're not fight back, they will bully you even after you became adult."

"But, ...I.."

"Tsutomu, you always like a little brother to us. But there is time we can't always protect you, you know." Kagari said.

"Little brother? I'm older than all of you, you know!" Tsutomu protest.

"But you always act childish so we can't saw you as older figure." Mato said, while the other girls laughing hearing that.

Tsutomu sighing in defeat. They always teasing him but he doesn't mind that.

* * *

After school, the group went to fast food restaurant. Like usual, Tsutomu always order happy kids meal because the bonus toys is from super hero show he like.

"That's why you're like little brother to us." Yuu tease.

"Ugh, shut up!" Tsutomu can't find counter from that. "Yes, I got Patrol Z!"

"Hey you know, a new fun park is open next Sunday. First thousand customer can enter without paying." Mato showing the news from her phone. "Let's go to that fun park next Sunday?"

"I don't have anything to do in next Sunday, so I'm in!" Yuu said excited.

"Me too." Yomi said while clapping her hand.

"Count me in!" Kagari interested.

Tsutomu slurping his milkshake. "Same for me, but after I watch Sunday morning super hero time."

"Ugghh, super hero show again." Kagari shook her head.

* * *

Sunday morning.

"We don't get the free entrance pass..." Yomi said feeling sad.

"Because someone is late." Mato pouts.

"He really prefer super hero show over his friend." Kagari said with arms akimbo.

"Such a kid." Yuu said coldly

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll buy the ticket for all of you, okay!?" Tsutomu said. "Ukh, my pocket money for this week..."

"Thanks!" The girls said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're with your older sisters huh?" The ticket seller said.

"No! I'm the older one!" Tsutomu shouts at ticket seller. The girls laughing.

The groups are having fun in the fun park. They tries everything that available in fun park like roller coaster, carousel, go-kart, and ghost house. They also take photos with clowns and entertainer.

"Wah, it's so fun. Thank you Tsutomu-kun." Mato said while drinking soda.

"Yeah-yeah... whatever..." Tsutomu said still feeling a bit unhappy because he don't have pocket money anymore. Though he admit he had fun in the fun park.

"Don't be sad Tomu, we'll pay the food." Yuu grins.

"It's already near afternoon." Yomi said as she looked at sky.

"Before we go home, we must try another ride." Kagari said while eating hamburger.

"How about ferris wheel?" Mato asked.

"Good idea!" Kagari and Yuu said in unison.

Tsutomu looked at the girls hand, four of them has bracelets with different colors. Mato is blue, Yomi is red, Kagari is pink, Yuu is orange. "I always wondering, what's with the bracelets?" He ask.

"Oh, this?" Mato showed her bracelet. "Yomi makes it for us."

"It's like our frienship symbol, I think?" Yuu said.

"Do you want me to make you one, Tsutomu-san?" Yomi asked.

Before Tsutomi answers, Kagari interrupts. "Eeeh..., he's a boy you know. It's not suit him."

Before Tsutomi protest, suddenly he hears people screaming "Wha-what happen?"

"Maybe an event?" Kagari said. But they get the answer as sudden explosion stratled them. The sudden explosions sequence continues as many people running for saving their self.

"KYAAA!" The girls scream in horror.

"T-terorrist attack?" Yomi scared.

"C-C'mon, we need to get out from here!" Tsutomu is scared too but they need to get out from fun park.

As they already outside fun park, they saw what really happened. An army of man in black costume and mask terorrizing the town. Shooting everything in their sight like humans, animals, plants, vehicle, and buildings, with laser gun. Many people run for their lives but some of them can't make it.

"EEEE!" one of the soldier killed the ticket seller with his bare hand. Crushing his head.

The group looked at the view with full horror. "T-They kill him... they kill the citizen.." Yuu said trembling.

"W-We just talk to him this morning!" Kagari shouts.

"People... dead?" Mato closed her mouth with her hand, tears comes from her eyes.

Yomi can't handle the view she saw, she violently puked.

"Yomi! Everyone, lets get out from here!" Tsutomu said as he take Yomi's hand. _"That's sceamer combatmen right?"_

The group found places to hide between alley. Tsutomu and the others trying to contact their relatives.

"_Mom, please answer._" Tsutomu thought while trying to contact his mom. Mato tries to hold her cries as her mother not answered. Yuu and Kagari try to comfort Yomi who still shocked.

"Citizen of Japan, hear me out!" They suddenly hear loud voice from the sky. The group looked at sky to find many airships with giant screen flying in the sky. The television also hijakced. The screen showed mysterious figure. "All of you no need to know our name. But we promised that we will conquer this world, start with this nation." The mysterious figure said. "Rejoice, citizen of Japan! We will gave you amnesty if you surrender nicely. If you don't, we will gave you more suffering and destruction than today."

The broadcast ended, but the airships still flying n the sky. The costumed grunts still lurking in the city streets.

"_This is crazy! It's like plot from super hero show and I don't feel excited about it_." Tsutomu thought. "Everyone, let's leave quietly. Maybe the troops is not attacking our home yet, I hope." He said to the girl. "Yomi, you can stand up?"

"Yes.. yes I can..." Yomi said weakly.

"Don't push yourself, Yomi." Kagari said. Tsutomu and Kagari helps Yomi to stands up while Yuu tries to comfort Mato who cries because her mother not answered the phone.

"EEEEE!" suddenly two of the costumed grunt found the group. Tsutomu and the other screamed in horror.

"RUN! RUN!" Tsutomu shouts as they began to ran for their lives.

But it's too late. The grunt shot Tsutomu two times in the stomach.

"TSUTOMU!" Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu shout in horror. Seeing their friend fall to the ground covered in his own blood.

They ran to Tsutomu who slowly lost his consciousness. "No.. no please.. Tsutomu-kun..."

"No, no, no, It can't be happen... Tsutomu-san... NO!"

"Tsutomu! Wake up! Please..."

"Tomu... "

Mato, Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu cries loudly while hugging Tsutomu's body.

The two grunts laugh at the scene. But suddenly a figure punches one of the grunt very hard, decapitate's his head.

"EEEE!" The other grunt shocked, but before he can act, the figure kicks him in the head. The kick wrecks his head.

After he killed the two grunt, the mysterious figure looked at the group. The mysterius figure wears helmet that has large big red eyes and covering all of his head, including face.

"This is bad, the kid will not going to survive if we're not act fast right now." The mysterious figure said as he carries Tsutomu.

"W-what are you doing!?" Mato said in shock and anger, seeing the body of his friend carried like a sack of flour.

"Release him right now!" Yuu shouts in anger.

"All of you follow me. I will find a way to treat this kid."

"Why we must trust you!?" Kagari said while whipping her tears. He don't want some unknown creatures suddenly take Tsutomu away.

Then the mysterious figure suddenly change his shape in to normal human, makes the girl surprised. "Please trust me, there are no other way."

The girls at first feeling doubtful at the mysterious man. "...Alright, we will trust you." Yomi said represents the other.

* * *

"So, you're the "third" in this world, huh? I really hope you will be the real proper hero than me. "

* * *

Tsutomu slowly open his eyes. He looks around him, he is In the room that looks like laboratory mixed with doctor's room "W- Where am I?"

"Oh, you already wake up Tsutomi." The mysterious man said.

"Hah, who are you?" Tsutomi shocked.

"Easy there, you're not remember what happened to you?" the mysterious man said.

Tsutomi remembers what happen to him. With a rush he looked at his body, but the hole in his stomach cured almost perfectly with only remains stitch marks. "Wha- but how?"

"It's because I-"

Suddenly the door opened. "TSUTOMU!" Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu run an hugs Tsutomu.

"Hey-hey, it hurts you know." Tsutomu feels embarassed. He never saw them crying like that

"Thank God, you're alright." Mato said.

"I'm scared you know! You stupid little kid!" kagari said.

"Thank you very much, kind sir. For saving our friend." Yomi bows in gratitude ten times.

"Ah please stop. It's okay." Mysterious man said.

"Can we know your name, sir?" Yuu ask.

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Takeshi Hongo, and frow what you can saw today, I am a Kamen Rider. Please keep it secret."

"Kamen... Rider? What is that?" Tsutomu ask.

Takeshi Hongo smiles. "A man that devote himself to fight against evil for eternity."

"Wow, so cool!" Tsutomu said in awe.

"Sounds like a lie to me." Kagari doubt.

Takeshi hongo laughs softly after hearing that. "It's a little bit corny after I describe it like that. But you already seen the proof, of what we fought."

"You mean the troops that resembles scream combatmen right?" Tsutomu ask.

"Ah, you're not saw my other form right? Then I'll show you." Takeshi said as he doing a pose. Tsutomu's eyes start to widened. "RIDER... HENSHIN!"

Suddenly Takeshi's body covered with armor that resembles a grashopper with big red eyes. "This is Kamen Rider."

The group looked at the transformation in awe.

"WHOAAA! SO COOL! SUPER HERO REALLY EXIST!" Tsutomu suddenly shouts. Surprised the other.

"Don't shout near me, Tsutomu!" Kagari said.

"Haha, thank you Tsutomu." He said as he turns back to human form. "The one I fought is an underworld criminal terrorist organization called Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm, or to be short SHOCKER."

Takeshi gaves long explanation what is SHOCKER and their purpose and mission, how SHOCKER and Kamen Rider are connected each other, and why Takeshi became Kamen Rider. "This is the first time SHOCKER really showed themselves in front of public eyes. They always lurking in shadow so only few people like FBI who know what SHOCKER is."

The group can't said anything after hearing that. Speechless, everything Takeshi tells them feels unreal and it's like a story from science fiction or super hero show.

"...wow..." Tsutomu said. In the past he really wants to live like hero from super hero show, everything Takeshi told is like gruesome parody from what he want back then.

"Human experiment, illegal drugs and illegal weapon..." Yomi don't like everything about SHOCKER.

"All for world domination." Kagari said in disgust.

"This dreadful organization, are you fight them alone, Takeshi-san?" Mato ask.

"No, there are FBI and Interpol. And I'm not the only Kamen Rider, my close friend is the second rider. He's now in Russia, I heard SHOCKER secretly open their branch in there." Takeshi said. "And I can't be in this city any longer than now. Other city like Fuuto and Zawame already fall in SHOCKER's hand and suffers more lost than Tokyo. This is my duty to freeing the city from their evil hand." Then he looked at Tsutomu. "That's why I leave this city, Tokyo, in your hand Tsutomu. You will became the third rider."

The group surprised

"W-what, can you repeat that Takeshi-san?" Tsutomu can't believe what he heard.

"You're fataly wounded. There was no other choice other than turn you to became Kamen Rider." Takeshi said. "From the surgery, I saw you had the heart of justice and full of kindness, the heart of hero. I'm sorry for what I do to you but please fight this battle with us."

"NO! NO! HE WON'T! HE'S NOT GOING TO FIGHT!" Mato suddenly shouts.

"You want Tomu to fight that evil thing after what they do to him? No! We 'll never allow it!" Yuu said angry.

"You must be joking right! Suddenly turns Tsutomu into living weapon to fight without consider his feelings!" Kagari said.

"We're thankful with what you've done, Takeshi-san. But after what happen today, we afraid we can't allow that." Yomi said.

"I'm sorry, I know it's really selfish. But Japan, no, the world needs kamen rider as their hope." Takeshi said. "And I saw something from Tsutomu, the quality of a man that destined to became hero."

"I think you had wrong perception me, Takeshi-san." Tsutomu interrupts. "People always calls me childish and I always act cowardly. They're the only best friend I had and they always protect me when I bullied. I always relying them, like a little brother."

Takeshi smiled. "Your modesty and sincerity, two of them is why you're qualified for protecting this city." He looked at his cellphone. "I already ask my friend at constabulary about all of your family and relatives. Luckily they're save and now all of them takes shelter at certain middle school's gym."

The group sighing in relief. "It seems like I can't convince all of you right now. But please consider what I said. I'll give you this." Takeshi said as he gives a unique belt. "Use this for transformation if you already set your heart and mind. I hope you can became the hope of this city."

Tsutomu can only nodded as he take the belt. "_It really resembles transformation belt in super hero show_." Tsutomu tought.

* * *

Takeshi escourt the group to meet their family and relatives in middles school's gym. The group can't hold back their happiness when they reunites with their families.

Before Takeshi went to his journey to fight SHOCKER, he meets the group again privately. "Before I leave, I will wipe some of the combatmen to subside their activity in this city." He said."Remember Tsutomu, it all depends on you and your determination if you want to became Kamen Rider or not. I don't want to obtrude you." Takeshi said. Then he looked at the girls. "Mato, Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu. All of you are good girl, you don't want what precious to you fight alone for this city. Don't be afraid, all four of you had hidden power inside your heart. The power to protect your precious friend."

"Power... inside us? What do yo mean?" Mato ask.

"I can saw it, not vague but smolder inside your heart." Takeshi said. "They just need your determination too and they will gave their power to you."

"Farewell, until we meet again. I hope all of you became the light that shines this city." Takeshi said as he left the group with his car.

"Power inside us? I can't feel anything inside me." Kagari said.

"He is, what I called the true man." Tsutomu said. "I hope I can be like him someday."

"You mean you want to fight against homicidal creatures that almost kill you?" Yuu said not happy.

"It doesn't mean I want to became kamen rider." Tsutomu said.

"Tsutomu-san, please promise us. You'll never use that belt to became kamen rider." Yomi said.

"But what if-"

"Please..." Mato pleads. Tsutomu looked at his friends worried expressions. He never expect that he really worries his friend. He remembers his almost death experience and the pain in his body back then, and the pain looking at his friend crying because of him. He don't want his friends to cry again.

"...I promise..." Tsutomu said.

* * *

From the news, the SHOCKER'S combatmen activity began to subside after a figure called Kamen Rider wipes almost all of them alone , but none of them know the new threat will come soon in the form of grotesque monster.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next Ride.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Transformation

**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from Kamen Rider and Black Rock Shooter**

* * *

After Shocker's attack in Tokyo, many school and office closed off until the situation is under control. Shocker's activity slowly reduced because of Kamen Rider intervention. The city's situation began to return to normal as instance like school and office start their normal activities like before and Kamen Rider went to other city that still under SHOCKER's control. Still hoping that his successor will protect this city replace him.

People of Tokyo slowly forgetting the attack of Shocker weeks ago, with the exception of the victims or the victioms family/relatives. But they didn't realizes that's what Shocker want, attacking prey when they off guard.

* * *

"Hrrgrrh... delicious human flesh..." A mysterious figure watching over three male teenagers, the bullies, who walk in park at midnight.

"Dude, you bring it right? The booze." The tall bully said while light's his cigarette.

"Hehe, I stole it from my dad after I knock him out." The bald bully said while carrying six can of beers.

"Hey, is it alright that we wandering around this midnight?" The fat bully said feels afraid.

"What fatty? You chicken out?" The bald bully said while playfully kicking fat bully's feet.

"Because..., I'm afraid that freak costume guy still wandering around in this city."

The tall and bald bully laughing out loud. "You idiot pig! They're not a threat anymore. That masked freak already kill them all!" The tall one said.

"I remember you're the fastest one who ran away leaving us behind back then." The baldy said while still laughing.

"But, back then you're afraid too right?" The fat bully defend himself.

"That's last week, moron! Now I know the're just a maniac clown, If i meet one of them I'll kick his ass!" the tall bully said as he throw cigarette butt. But it hit someone's body.

"...It's not really hurt, but I don't like when someone throws cigarettes to my body." The mysterious figure said.

"Haah!? Do you have problem old man?" The baldy bully said as the three of them looked at the figure. Their eyes widened in horror seeing the body of mysterious figure. It's a monster that looks like humanoid gray wolf with long teeth and red eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed in horror.

"Little punk like you is needs to end in my stomach." The Wolf Man said as he bites off the tall bully's head, eating it. He slowly devours the tall bully's body.

The two other bully can't move their legs in horror, even the fat bully wet himself.

"I don't like it. The meat and the lungs taste bad because of cigarettes. Maybe both of you taste better?." The Wolf Man crush the two other bullies head, killed them. Then he devour it slowly. "This is bad quality too. I need more meat, maybe a young virgin girl meat will taste better."

* * *

**Kamen Rider X Black Rock Shooter :**

**BE THE KNIGHT.**

**Episode 2 : Transformation.**

* * *

You're the "other third" in this world right? I can't protect and save my family, so I hope you can protect your family unlike me.

* * *

"Tsutomu, wake up honey. You're going to school again today right?" Tsutomu's mom waking up his son. With heavy eyes, Tsutomu forcing himself to wake up. He can't sleep well lately because the fear if Shocker suddenly attack.

"_Thank goodness, another day without any Shocker related accident_." He though as he prepare himself wearing uniform. he looked at the belt that Takeshi give to him. Tsutomu take the belt and put it in his bag. "_I know I already promised them, but.. just in case_."

When he eat breakfast with his mom, the television airs news about the week after Shocker incident and the interview with victims family. It's not easy to look at it for Tsutomu because the only family he had is his mother. His father is passed away when he's still seven years old. Then suddenly urgent news that would shocked Tokyo appeared in television. "What the!" Tsutomu can't believe what he saw and heard. The bodies of three teenagers found on the park near his school. The police said that the bodies is like devoured with wild beasts. The identity of culprit still unknown, the temporary suspicion from the polices is wild animal run away from zoo but they already check the zoo and there are no run away animal last night.

"That's..., all of them are your friends, right?" Tsutomu's mom ask.

Tsutomu answer it with nod. He still shocked, the people he know just murdered like that.

* * *

The trip to school is felt heavy for Tsutomu. After the news, he really don't want his mother to go to workplace, he insist to come along to office. But his mom succesfully convinces Tsutomu that she will be alright.

"Tsutomu-kun, over here." He hears Mato called him. Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu already waits for him. Then they walk to school together.

After few minutes without any conversation, Yuu suddenly break the silences. "All of you already saw the news today right?"

Yomi's eyes widened as she tries to hold her puking.

"Yomi!" All of them said in unison.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't bear that news." The news Yomi saw is the uncensored one from internet.

"I know they're bullies, but..." Kagari said slowly.

"To be killed like that. It's so horrible." Yuu said.

"Tsutomu-kun, we're sorry. We know you knew them personally since they used to be your friend." Mato said.

"It's okay, Mato." Tsutomu said. "I admit I don't feel really bad about that, but to know that someone you know just die like that..., It's still felt unreal for me."

* * *

The school is not like a school anymore, many polices walks around the schools. Before the class began, all of middle school's students are gathering at school's gym. The headmaster talk about the death of the three students last night. The headmaster wants their student to be careful and never walk around at night without supervision.

"Pffft, they just got their karma."

"Thank you predator, LOL."

"Good, they deserve it."

"The trash of this school already gone."

"No one can bully me anymore."

"Their meat must be taste really bad, that's why the predator not fully consume it."

Nobody is sad, or in grieves. All of student hate three bullies. Small laugh and mockery can be heard even though headmaster using mic.

"_Dammit everyone, can you all considers how their parents feels right now _?" Tsutomu though.

* * *

Far from the gym, inside the school warehouse, a police taking a smoke break. Then suddenly the wolf man grabbed his face from behind. His scream and plead can't be heared from outside as the wolf man devours him alive.

* * *

The group had lunch at rooftop after recess bell rang.

"People can be harsh sometime, isn't it?" Mato said while open her lunch box.

"It's not their fault. They are the target of bullying like Tsutomu." Kagari said munching her lunch.

Tsutomu not saying anything as he looked at the view.

"Tsutomu-san, are you okay?" Yomi ask.

"Ah no, I'm okay. It's just, do you think this case had any linkage with Shocker?"

"I don't know. It's more like a serial killer rather than all out war like last week." Yuu said while eating bread.

"But the feelings of the victim's family are same. They lost the one they loved." Tsutomu said.

Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu realizes that Tsutomu is not act like he usualy do after the SHOCKER incident. "Tsutomu-kun, did you still want to became Kamen Rider?" Mato ask.

"Ah, I never sai-"

"KYAAAAA!" They suddenly hears someones scream.

"What the! It's from warehouse!" Kagari said looking at warehouse, she saw two girl in fright.

Without saying anything, Tsutomu ran as fast as he can to the warehouse. The girls follows him from behind. As he arrived at warehouse, he saw the two girls fainted and what left from a corpse of policeman, half of his face, fingers and intestines. He tried to not puke. Mato and the others arrives after he left them behind. "NO! DON'T COME!"

It's too late, they saw it. Mato suddenly fainted while Yomi pukes. Kagari hold her mouth, she really want to scream while Yuu hold her tears while she and Tsutomu helps Mato and Yomi.

"POLICES! WHERE ARE THE OTHER POLICES!" Tsutomu screams.

* * *

Mato and Yomi already brought to school infirmary while Tsutomu, Kagari, and Yuu are now on counseling room.

"He's here..., the killer is in this school..." Yuu can't calm herself.

"Yuu, calm down." Kagari said, already calming herself. Then she looked at Tsutomu who grit his teeth. "You need to calm down, too Tsutomu."

"Kagari is right, Tsutomu-kun. Here, your hot milk." An adult woman gives a cup of hot milk at Tsutomu. The woman is Saya Irino,the middle school's counselor. She has black short hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark on the lower left of her face.

"Thank you, Saya-sensei." Tsutomu said

"Hot milk, huh? You really a little kid." Kagari said as she drinks her coffee.

"S-Shut up!" Tsutomu said. Kagari chuckles hearing his respond.

"Yuu, drink it while it still warm." Saya said to Yuu. She slowly drink the coffee. "Principal already told all of student to not leaving school area yet. I hope the police can arrest the murderer."

Tsutomu still can't calm himself, knowing the murderer still roaming around in school area. "Kagari, we need to check Mato and Yomi. Yuu, stay here with Saya-sensei."

"No. I'm coming too." Yuu said.

"No, you're still trembling. You need to rest." Saya said.

"I'm fine!" Yuu insist.

"Saya-chan, it's okay. The two of us will keep her safe." Kagari said.

"If you say so, then..." Saya retreat herself. "But don't push yourself okay?"

* * *

Mato opened her eyes, looking at infirmary ceiling. Then she remembers what she saw before she fainted. Her body began to tremble as she frightened, tears come from her eyes.

"Mato." She hears someone calls her, it's Yomi. She is in the same condition as her. Mato and Yomi hugs each other, try to calm their self.

"Human girl flesh..." They suddenly heard a voice that they never heard before. They looked at where the voice came from, it's the Wolf Man standing near infirmary's door. "All of you look tasty."

Mato and Yomi screamed in horror. Real monster suddenly appeared in front of them.

"MATO! YOMI!" Tsutomu run as fast as he can after hearing that, while Kagari and Yuu follows him from behind. Then they saw the Wolf Man who still in front of infirmary door carries Mato and Yomi who tries to release themselves. The wolf man now looking at Tsutomu and the others.

"Another tasty treat, with bonus snack." The Wolf Man said as saliva come from his mouth.

"M-monster..." Yuu trembles. Kagari can't calm herself as she frightened too.

"Everyone, run!" Yomi said.

Tsutomu is frightened, never in his imagination that he will meet real monster like super hero show. But then he remember that he want's to be like Takeshi Hongo, the real super hero. "_This is not the time to act like coward anymore. I need to save Mato and Yomi_." He thought.

"Kagari, Yuu, all of you take Mato and Yomi out from here, I will distract him using the transform belt." Tsutomu said.

"Hell no! Why you do that!" Kagari shouts angrily.

"This is not like you Tomu! Why you act-" Yuu whispers but then she looked at Tsutomu's trembling hand and feet.

"I know that, I also wants to run away from here as fast as I can." Tsutomu said. "But, I can't do that. As long as this monster is here, there will be more parents who lost their child or child who lost their parents. I can't stand that."

"Tsutomu-kun, don't!" Mato shouts.

"I'm sorry everyone, I broke the promise. For now, please look, at my henshin!" he said as he pick the belt from his bag and put it in his waist.

"That's!" The Wolf Man said as he looked at the belt. He throws Mato and Yomi to the floor, and began to charges Tsutomu who still doing a transform pose.

"TSUTOMU!" The girls shouts in horror.

"HENSHIN!" a wind wave comes from Tsutomu's body, throws the wolf man body away. Tsutomu's body now covered in costume that resembles Takeshi Hongo's kamen rider, but with the exception of his glowing yellow eyes and darker helmet and golden scarf rather in his neck unlike Takeshi's red scarf. The costume had more black color than Takeshi's and had green gloves.

Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu looked at Tsutomu with awe. "Tsutomu...kun?" It's all Mato can said.

The transformation gave Tsutomu full of courages and confidences. "For the sake of people who lost someone they love, the avenging Kamen Rider Sangou, IS HERE!"

* * *

Approaching Shocker, the infernal army.

We are targeted by the black shadow, we shall protect the peace of the world.

Go! Go! Let's Go!

The Shining Machine!

Rider Jump! Rider Kick!

Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider.

Rider, Rider.

* * *

"Kamen Rider!" The wolf man said. "I, the Shocker's super soldier Wolf Man, will kill you right here right now!"

"I know it, it's till related to Shocker." Tsutomu/Kamen Rider Sangou said. Then he suudenly punches the wolf man, crash him to the window. The monster fall to the school field. "TOH!" Kamen Rider Sangou jumps to the school field.

"Hey! This is the second floor! Kagari said.

"_Whoa, Awesome! I can jump from second floor_." Tsutomu thought. Without giving the wolf-man chances to recovering, Kamen Rider Sangou punches and kicks him mercilessly. "_I never felt this before, my body feels stronger than before. I can run faster than before. Is this the power of Kamen Rider?_"

"Whoa, what is that!?"

"A super hero road show? In this time?"

"That's the kamen something from the news right?"

"He looks different, though."

"Hey, where is Tsutomu? He would really love this!"

All of middle school students and teacher looked at the fight from inside school building.

Saya looked throught the window while record the event with her phone. "_So, he is really the new kamen rider, huh_?"

The wolf man finaly can get off from Kamen Rider Sangou's attack. "Curse you Kamen Rider! I'm not going back to base without eating your brain!" He said as he try to attack Kamen Rider Sangou with his claws. But Sangou easily evades it. "Stay stil! I can't eat your brain if you move around!"

"Not a chance!" He said as he still evades the wolf man's attack. "I'll finish this, RIDER PUNCH!" Sangou hit the monster's chest with a powerful punch.

"GUAAAKH!" Blood's come from wolf man's mouth.

"RIDER JUMP! TOH!" With his powerful feet, Sangou jumps very high. "RIDER KICK!" He lands a powerful kick from the sky on the wolf's man body, makes it body bounce off and fall hard to the ground.

With his last breath, he cursed. "CURSE YOU! KAMEN RIDE-" Then he explodes, destroyed until there are nothing left from wolf man.

All of students and teachers cheering. They never saw something like that.

Mato, Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu sighing in relief.

Saya calls someone from her phone. "Takeshi, your saw it right? The video I send?"

* * *

"I'm sorry everyone. I broke the promise." Tsutomu said while bowing.

At first the girl not saying anything, but suddenly they laugh, makes Tsutomu confused.

"Well, it's not the first time you broke a promise." Kagari said.

Tsutomu scratch his head. "...well, that's true but.."

"It's okay Tsutomu-kun. I realizes that this city needs their guardian. And it's you, the one who will protect this city and it's citizen" Mato said while pat Tsutomu head. "...But promise us one thing."

"And you shall never broke it again or we would be really mad at you." Yomi said.

"Promise us that you're never getting yourself killed again." Yuu said.

Tsutomu looked at his best friends. Even though he's more stronger than before, he still worries them. "I promise, that's my promise as a Kamen Rider."

"You really into this, do you?" Yuu chuckles.

"Of course, it's Tsutomu after all." Kagari said. "One of his dream already achieved."

"Ghh, don't tease me." Tsutomu said, while the others laughs. "_It's true that became super hero is one of my dream when I was a kid. But I never though became real super hero would be this tough_."

* * *

"That bastard wolf is killed."

"Good. The only think he care is eating after all."

"They said another new kamen rider appeared in Tokyo."

"What? We never made the third one?"

"Don't panic everyone, we just need to continued our GEGERU like before."

"Gegeru this, gegeru that, this is not a game you maggot!"

"I don't need mere inscet to insult me!"

"Calm down, one of our plan is succeeded. That new kamen rider is just a mere dust."

"An annoying mere dust. We need to kill him as soon as possible."

* * *

Mato opens her eyes, she looked at around her. She's now in a dessert with many ruins. "...Where am I?"

"Mato..." Someone called Mato name.

"Black Rock Shooter..." Mato looked at the one who calls her. The same girl that came in Tsutomu's dream, her name is Black Rock Shooter. Behind her are the other four strange girl.

"Your friend, the Kamen Rider, he can't fight this war alone." Black Rock Shooter said. He needs you and your other friends, as his ally and suppport."

"What do you mean?" Mato ask.

"Use my power, call my name when the time you use my power is come." Black Rock Shooter said before suddenly Mato's sight became blurred.

Mato opened her eyes, as the morning light shines her room. "A dream...?"

* * *

"TSUTOMU WAKE UP!" Tsutomu's mom suddenly shout.

Tsutomu surprised and wake up from his sleep. "Mom!? Don't shout like that!

"Y-You. Who's your friend!? Why he send that to you!?" Tsutomu's mother said.

Tsutomu can't understand what his mom say. "Just look at the terrace!" his mother shout again.

Curious,Tsutomu walks to the home terrace. He saw a customized trail motorbike colored in white with red stripes. "What the heck!" Tsutomu surprised. Then he saw a paper on the top of the bike. He read the letter.

"I know you will follow your heart. I'll gave this Rider Machine, TriCyclone, to you. I hope you like it."

From : Takeshi Hongou.

"... But I never ride a motorcycle before."

* * *

From this day, the normal middle schooler Tsutomu Niiboshi embraces his destiny as the knight who will fight against any evil of this world, Kamen Rider Sangou. The journey will be tough but our savior is not alone, he will have allies who fight alongside him.

* * *

Open your eyes for the next Ride.

Instead of car, I changes TriCyclone into motorbike instead. Thank you for reading


End file.
